Dear Diary
by shadowfire
Summary: Yue's diary
1. Part 1

Dear Diary, 

This is my first fic so please be nice and tell me if it's any good. If I get enough reviews, I'll get the next part up soon. Sorry if Yue or anyone else is out of character but the story was made from episode guides and the butchered episodes on the WB which we all know are messed up

Dear Diary, 

I am writing in this diary to sort out my feelings and emotions so that Yukito doesn't figure out that he is me by all the thoughts running around in my head. Touya has always been telling him to write his feelings down so he could figure out things. I think that is pretty good idea though I have to hide whatever I write from myself. Within the past few days, my simple life as the judge of the person who possesses the cards who lies in the clow book to now the moon guardian to a 10 year old who though brave, is a complete idiot who knows nothing about magic. 

A few nights ago, I was awoken from taking a very long nap because of the capture of the earthy card. Earthy was the last card that the chosen cardcaptor needed to seal and my powers were unbounded. My presence would finally be known to him or her. After signing the card, I began to change from my human form Yukito to myself. There in front of me stood the cardcaptor that my brother Kerberos had chosen, a small girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes. Though she had most of the cards, she didn't have them all, but the boy next to her did. From his robes, I could tell that he was of the Li clan, therefore a descendent of Clow Reed. How could they both be the cardcaptor? I thought about only passing judgment on the girl, Sakura because after all, Kerberos had chosen her. But I had to be fair so I would fight both. I, first fought the boy because dispute him being trained in magic, he was too cocky in his belief that he would be the victor. I easily defeated him. He would not pay the price of losing to me because he wasn't the rightful heir to them though I so wanted to see him suffer for his macho attitude. Sakura was next and unlike the boy, she would have to pay the price of losing to me. I kept attacking her time after time, but yet she would not attack me. She kept saying that she would not hurt Yukito. She called up Fly to get away from me, but she forgot that I have wings too. She called on Wood so that the battle would end and she wouldn't hurt "Yukito". Wood is a card under the moon and it would not affect me. The wood card wrapped Sakura up and the battle had ended, or so I thought. I told her the punishment for losing was to lose the feelings for the one you felt most strongly for, which only made her struggle harder. I felt guilty, but it is my job to judge fairly. Just because she is my other half's best friend's younger sister doesn't mean I have to give her special treatment. I considered undoing the vines but that would go against everything I am. I could hear Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kerberos calling out her name to waken her out of her trance. Unknown to me the bell on Kaho's weapon started ringing sending the vines flying and making Sakura free. I was surprised. When Clow explained to me my duty, he had said that there would be no second chances if the person lost to me. All the cards that Sakura had that I had taken from her returned to her and Kaho explained as the weapon disappeared that the weapon was created to give her a second chance and that it had fulfilled it's duty. Sakura chanted something and her staff changed from what it was, to a staff with a star on top of it. It's impossible to make the staff change without using one of the cards, but yet it changed and she didn't do anything. She sent out Windy to trap me. Idiot, windy is like wood. It's under the power of the moon. Was she looking for a repeat of what just happened? Windy flew towards me and it started to wrap me up. I struggled but Windy's love for its master made it not give up. Windy brung me down and I bowed my head. I had failed. The day I had been dreading since Clow died had come. I have a new master. I loved Clow and being a guardian to someone else was like stabbing him the back, saying that he wasn't a good master. Sakura walked over to me and told me she didn't want to be my master, but my friend, which was strange. I rose to my feet and did my little speech on how she is the master of the cards. She went into a somewhat trance and a few seconds later went down to her friends and started rejoicing. Kerberos went up to where I was sitting and I asked if she was ready to handle her newfound powers. He suggested that we stick around in our false forms in case something happened. I really didn't want to change back because I would lose all memories of what happened but Kerberos promised that he would fill me in. I jumped off the roof and changed back into Yukito. Yukito was confused about where he was and why, but he accepted the excuse that Sakura made up. That night as yukito slept, I thought about why I was so against having a new master. I know Sakura would be a good mistress and that she would try her hardest to make us happy. But why do I feel so disloyal to Clow. Clow wanted me to be happy with my new master but she could never replace him. She could never make me feel all happy when she smiled at me or make me feel like crying when she yelled at me. Before morning came, I decided that I would protect her at all costs, but I shall never show my emotions to her so she won't hurt me like Clow did.

Dear Diary,

I've come to realize that I could see all that Yukito can, and found out that Sakura had a little crush on Yukito, that's why she won't hurt me.

A new girl is in Yukito's class, Nakura Akizuki. She seems to be in love with Touya, which is driving Yukito nuts. The other day, she came up to Yukito and taunted him how he didn't know who she was. She has strong magical powers and I am worried. I hate not knowing if she is evil or not, or really who she is. There is a new kid in Sakura's class too named Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is also from England, like Nakura. May be a coincidence, but I am pretty sure it isn't. Every exchange student in the past has been out to get Sakura, but he is nice to her so I'm not worried. The doorbell has just rung and Touya is at the door. Him and Yukito are going to the library to study. I have to change back.

Dear Diary,

Just back from taking Sakura [home. Long][1] story made short, a few hours ago Yukito had gone over to Sakura's to have dinner with Touya. Touya had gone out to do something and Kerberos had called me out to talk to him. Kero doesn't get it. Unlike him, I get my power from the moon and the moon varies in size and power and it's only out at night. The sun is always out, but only through the moon at night. He has power to waste for transforming, I don't. He asked me if I could feel the presence of a magical force nearby which I could. He told me about the storm, Sakura's key not opening, the clow book changing and they needed my help undoing the storm. Kero transformed into Kerberos and all the normal cardcapting group, not including Syaoron, went to the park. The storm started to shoot out water spurts and they were heading toward Sakura. I grabbed her and started flying away from the blasts. I put up a shield so we wouldn't get hurt, but a blast made it through. I dropped Sakura and was hurled toward the trees. I was thrown into one and hurt my wings and arm. Sakura ran toward me and asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine but she didn't seem to believe me. She looked at me for a few seconds and turned back toward the storm determined to take it down. She tried once more her key to see if she could make it release but it wouldn't. She reminded me of Clow, the way she wouldn't give even though it was impossible to win. But unlike him, she cared about our safety. I stood up though I was still sore so I could protect her, when suddenly a crippling pain went through my body and I couldn't move. I looked over to Kerberos but he was going through the same thing I was. A wind gust came toward Sakura and she put her hands over herself to protect her, but it was no use. She was swept up with it as were the rest of us. I could see Sakura thinking about how to get us all out of the gusts. I struggled in the gust trying to get out so I could help her but Kerberos said I couldn't help her and she had to figure this out on her own. I watched her, preparing for us all to die. She went into a trance and when she came out of it she shouted: 

O _Key which hides the power of the stars_

Reveal thy true form before me

I, Sakura command thee under contract

Release 

The wind gust she was in broke and she fell to the ground. She pulled out the fiery card and tried to make it release, but as hard as she tried, it wouldn't do it. She finally figured out that since the staff changed, so must the cards. She held up fiery and chanted:

_O card created by Clow_

Discard thine old form and be reborn

Under the name of Sakura thy new mistress

Fiery

Fiery burst out of the card and started doing its job of getting rid of the storm. It broke the storm and Tomoyo, Kerberos, and I were free. The card returned to Sakura and like the Clow book, it had changed. Sakura started swaying back and forth from lack of energy and I caught her. I realized that she would have to change all the cards and I'm stuck sticking around. I looked at the sky because I could still sense a force near by, but there was nothing there. I picked her up and flew her home and returned to Yukito's house. I feel somewhat guilty for thinking that Sakura could not defeat the storm, she's definitely stronger then she looks. I am beat and I need sleep so I have to change back.

Dear Diary, 

I hate having 2 forms. It makes my life of protecting Sakura and the cards so much harder. Sakura battled a piano yesterday and transformed Song into a Sakura card, which we have now started calling them. Oh course, I wasn't there because Yukito was playing soccer at the park and I couldn't get away from the game. I am starting to think that Touya knows something about Yukito having 2 forms. He looks at Yuki strangely and makes comments about him eating more to support me. Then Touya made a weird comment on how we were exactly alike. Yukito thought he meant that they're both good at sports but neither are on a team, but I really don't think that was what Touya meant. Is Nakura like me, does she has 2 forms? Nah, that's impossible. But I can't help wondering what Touya has been trying to tell Yuki all week that Nakura doesn't want him to tell? Right before he tells Yuki, she pops up and gets him away from me. I swear she knows about me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I can't shake this feeling that she is somehow involved with the transforming of the cards. 

   [1]: http://home.Long/



	2. Part 2

Dear Diary,

Hey, sorry this took so long to get up. School started and I have had a ton of homework, leaving me with no time to write. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are the greatest. Here is the next part, Enjoy 

Dear Diary,

This last week has been interesting. Sakura has changed another card, Sword, and of course I wasn't there. It had something to do with Syaoran being possessed and being controlled by threads, but I'm not sure. The only things I've heard were Sakura and Tomoyo talking about what happened and they immediately shut up when Yukito gets near by which it makes it tough for me to find out what happened. Sakura seems to forget that she has 2 guardians and I care about her just as much as Kero does. All the kids in the 4th grade are making teddy bears for the one they love the most and Sakura and Syaoran are both making one. Hopefully they'll end up giving them to each other, but both of them are idiots so I'm going to have to give them a push in the right direction. It's my job, as her guardian to try to make her as happy as possible and I know that will make her happy if they get together.

Dear Diary,

Right now it's nighttime and I have put my plan to help Syaoron realize his feelings for Sakura into motion today. This afternoon Yukito was walking around and Syaoron just happened to pass by with a little gray teddy bear. Yukito, being the nice person he is, told him it was cute and asked him if he wanted to eat lunch with him. While eating, Yukito looked at the bear and said that Syaoran must being giving it to someone special which sent him running away from Yuki. Oh, course I still have the teddy bear and I have to find him to give it back. I transformed into myself so I could find him faster. And it finally dawned on me why he always ran from Yuki. He thinks he is in love with him because of the moon and therefore he wouldn't get together with Sakura until someone sets him straight. I finally found him running away from Sakura for some reason. I made sure to get in the path so he couldn't run away. He was surprised to see me, I think he was expecting Yuki. I told him that he inherited Clow's blood and the reason he's confusing that with seeing Yukito was because of the power of the moon. At this point he's looking at me like I'm nuts. I finished off by saying that if he'd calm down and listen to his heart, he would know his true feelings. Personally, that's bull, but Syaoran eats up that kind of stuff. I told him to figure out what I said on his own and before he could ask whatever he wanted to ask me, I transformed back. Yukito gave him back the bear and Syaoran went back to thinking.

Hopefully, Syaoran got the hint and will finally admit his feelings for Sakura, but seeing the way he handled his so-called feeling for Yuki then it's going to take a long time for him to admit them. He's an even bigger…hold on, the door bell has just rang and I have to transform back. I'll talk later.

Dear Diary,

It turned out to be Sakura at the door. She was giving a homemade bear to Yukito, how sweet. But like usual, things didn't go to plan. The bear suddenly grew huge, taller then most of the houses. Sakura, being the cute idiot she is, was just standing there looking at the bear. Just before the bear squashed her with its massive paw, I transformed and flew her to safety. I shot my ice crystals, but it seemed to shielded somehow. I suddenly lost my powers and my wings disappeared and began to fall back to Earth. I held on to her as tightly as I could so I would take the brunt of the fall. Kero transformed and we fell onto his back. Not the most comfortable places to land but better then the ground. Sakura rushed over to me and asked me over and over again if I was okay. I was fine, but it was nice to know she actually cared about me. She told Kerberos to watch over Tomoyo and me and she went out to face the bear. She changed the Jump card into a Sakura card and started to avoid the bear's punches while we thought about how to defeat it. I explained to Kerberos that the bear was controlled by magic and defeat it, you had to find the strongest source of magic and cut it off. Sakura figured out that the bear's ear was the strongest point and she jumped in the air and tried to cut off the ear with Sword, but the card couldn't get high enough. I could tell that Kero wanted her to use Fly, but Tomoyo explained she couldn't use Fly and Sword at the same time because they both needed the staff. Sakura took out a card and mumbled something and began to change Fly. Hopefully the card didn't need the staff. She finshed changing it and to my amazement, 2 wings appeared on her back, giving her a kinda angelic look. She flew into the air and cut off the ear, in which the bear shrunk to its normal size. Out of the ear, fell a purple piece of paper with the symbol of the Clow cards on it. The person behind this was giving us a clue of his or her identity and yet I feel like an idiot because I can't figure out what it means. The only person who ever used that symbol was Clow, but he's dead. I saw him die with my own eyes, but he somehow has to be connected in this mess. Maybe with some sleep I'll figure it out and anyway I'm wiped. I'm going to change back.

Dear Diary,

I am worried. I am slowing loosing my powers and if this keeps up, I might disappear along with Yukito. Yukito is starting to notice what is happening. He's starting to get nervous about why he keeps blacking out and why he is always hungry. He fell asleep leaning on a tree. Touya woke him up and started saying that he didn't want Yukito to leave him. Yukito was just plain confused. Touya was finally going to say what he had trying to say for days that he loved him, but like always, Nakura showed up and Touya had to go do something for someone. I am scared. Sakura's powers and the moon can not support me much longer. I'm not worried about disappearing because no one really cares about me, but everyone loves Yuki and he'll disappear along with me. I am really starting to think now that Nakura, somehow is involved in the whole Sakura changing the cards thinge. It just can't be coincidence that she shows up exactly when Touya is going to tell Yuki that he loves him. Well, I am off to go to Sakura's house to go talk to Kerberos about me loosing my powers.

Dear Diary

Got back from the park a hour ago, Sakura changed 2 cards, Erase & Power. Before I left to go to Sakura's, I made sure to leave one of Touya's books near the door so Yukito would remember about it and would return it to Touya, making sure that I could talk to Kero. Yukito went to Sakura's house and returned the book. I then transformed, scaring Sakura to death and her yelling at me for doing that. I went in the house and could smell something cooking that had vegs. in it. It was properly to restore Sakura's energy. While Sakura was cooking, I talked to Kero about my situation. As we got to talking about it, he asked me something interesting. He asked me if there was a suitable source I could get power from. As I thought about it, I realized that the perfect source has been right under my nose this whole time.Kero, like me is starting to think that Clow is behind this mess. He is the only person that is powerful enough to block mine or Kero's attacks. Sakura walked in with some food for Kero, and saw both of us, Kero in his big form, and she almost starting freaking out again. Sooner or later she is going to get used to seeing us like this, but until then, we're going to feel guilty ever time we transform. I told Sakura that I was going to change back, and I started making the transformation. Kero started yelling at me because he can't hide very well in that form. Well, I guess is going to have to learn how to. He hid behind the kitchen wall until Yukito left. Personally, Kero deserved to be tortured, he gets the fun jobs of being a guardian. A few minutes later as Yukito was walking back to his house, I could feel a magical presence coming from the park. Even though Kero told me not to waste my energy, I transformed into myself and flew into the air to see what was happening. Someone had moved the Penguin slide and there was a huge hole where it once stood. Sakura flew down into there and Kero was going to follow after her, but someone had put a shield spell so that only Sakura could go in. Syaoran and Kero tried all their attacks on it but it wouldn't budge. I decided not to go down and help them because I would be wasting energy and there was no way the shield was going to budge. Sakura finally got out of the hole and explained that there were stuffed animal sheep in there and she had used Erase to get out of the pile of them. The person who is behind this has a weird sense of humor. Sakura used Power and moved the slide to where the hole was and she then collapsed into Syaoran arms from lack of power. She was going to be fine so I left before Kero could sense me and went back to Yukito's house. 

If you know any websities that have episode guides for the Sakura season, please put them in your reviews because it would help me out a lot.


End file.
